jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
6th Imperial Legion
The Sixth Legion, or the Wolves as they are colloquially known are a Legion of Houndslasian Expatriates. They pride themselves on being ferocious and even when attacked by an overwhelming enemy force never giving ground. As a legion of foreigners they are distrusted by the other Imperial Legions and most Imperial Subjects. They also recieve a far higher level of scrutiny from the Inquisition, though in truth they have at every oppurtunity shown themselves to be prepared to go above and beyond the call of duty in service to the Emperor and the Empire and are by many considered to be one of (if not the) finest legion in the Emperor's service. Deeds, History and Notable Facts Houndslasian Expatriates Despite the Empires attitute towards non-Imperial Citizens the 6th were allowed to join the Imperial Army. When the Empire was founded the members of the 6th fought to make Houndslas a part of the Empire and throw off their Lycanthropic overlords. Though their crusade failed they were allowed to serve the Emperor as part of his armies. The Houndslasians are now reinforced by any foreigners who seek to serve the Emperor. Linguistic Difficultys Though the Legion has been in service for many years it remains in essence Houndslasian, Most of the recruits are drawn from Loyalist Populations within Houndslas itself and any Non-Houndslasian Recruit is taught at least a basic Understanding of Houndslasian. Unfortunatly many of the soldiers have a poor grasp of the common tongue which leads to increased tensions between the Houndslasians, the local populace and members of other legions. This is often considered to be the primary reason for the 6th being distanced from other legions and indeed other Humans. Poor Uniforms Members of the Houndslasian Legion often Augment their uniforms with whatever comes to hand and are often found to wear rings, amulets, non-standard Issue Cloaks. Additionally their Weapons and Shields are rarely standard issue resulting in what appears to be an ill-disciplined rabble. This is often thought to be the reason why the Houndslasians are rarely allowed into populated areas as they look more like a horde of bandits than an Imperial Legion their poor uniform sometimes considered to be worse than that of the 16th who are known as "The Rabble". Houndslasian Officers with the 6th do not care how their troops look so long as they fight well. Rumours of Lycanthropy & Frontier Dispersal As with all Houndslasians there is a strong belief amongst the Imperial Populace that all Houndslasians are Lycanthropes (Specificly, Werewolves) this has probably contributed to their dispersal along the Imperial frontiers you are more Likely to find a band of some seven or eight Houndslasians than any Significant force. The Legion has not been formed together as a complete unit for a great many years. Imperial-Houndslasian War During the Imperial-Houndslasian War in which the Imperial Government sought to Liberate the Houndslasians from the rule of their Lycanthropic Leaders the towns who pledged allegience to the Imperial Cause formed their militias into a legion, the men of that legion swore that they would serve the Empire and the Emperor and so when Imperial Troops withdrew from Houndslas the 6th Legion went with them to serve as the watchmen upon the Imperial Frontiers. Kinship with the 13th The 13th Legion (Also known as Reaver's Loyalists) are also of Houndslasian Origins and were drawn from the Houndslasians who dwell on lands held by the Familly of Valriff Reaver who was the first Grand Vizer of the Empire. Though the Legion is now formed from the descendents of the original legionarys and other peoples from Lagnarium Isle. A sizeable proportion of the 13th speak at least a little Houndslasian.